Large-scale data processing may include extracting data of interest from raw data in one or more databases and processing it into a data product. These databases may store a vast number of datasets and values in each dataset. Typically, locks may be implemented in these databases. A lock, such as a read lock or write lock, may be used when multiple users need to access a database concurrently. The lock may prevent data from being corrupted or invalidated, for example, when multiple users try to read while others write to the database.